First Kiss
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Shun teringat akan memori masa kecilnya. Saat ia berlatih untuk ciuman pertamanya./"Um… Kau tahu rasanya berciuman?"/Ciuman pertamanya berhasil dengan baik./Yuuta x Shun, slight Kaname x Shun & Yuuki x Kaname/RnR!


**First Kiss**

**Disclaimer : **Kimi to Boku © Hotta Kiichi

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship

**Warning!** Sho-ai, OOC, typo, canon-setting yang diubah seenaknya, dll.

.

.

.

Shun menggenggam ujung kemasan marshmallow-nya. Meskipun ia telah membuka kemasan itu sejak tadi, ia tetap tak menyentuh isinya sejak ia keluar dari kelas 3-4.

Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di tembok pembatas sambil memandang ke lantai bawah. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bungkusan tersebut beberapa kali sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Ia mengambil satu buah marshmallow rasa stroberi dari kemasan plastik yang ia pegang. Ia menatapnya sejenak lalu menekan-nekannya sedikit. Memori tentang kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali berputar di otaknya.

.

.

.

—_**Flashback—**_

"_Aku rasa ciuman rasanya lembut seperti marshmallow," Shun menatap kedua mata boneka beruang merah muda di tangannya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah beruang tersebut. Ia menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya ke moncong beruang sambil memeluknya, seolah-olah ia sedang berciuman. Tak sampai 3 detik, ia langsung melepaskan boneka tersebut dari bibirnya kemudian menggoyang-goyangkannya di udara. "Memalukan sekali!"_

_Merasa diperhatikan, Shun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ekspresinya langsung berubah saat ia menemukan ketiga sahabatnya memandanginya. "Sejak kapan kalian memperhatikanku?"_

"_Belum lama," jawab Yuuki singkat._

"_Sejak kau mulai mencari boneka binatang," tambah Yuuta._

"_Kalian melihat semuanya!"_

"_Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"_

"_Aku sedang berlatih," Shun mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak mau gagal pada ciuman pertamaku."_

_Yuuki mengambil boneka beruang lalu menempelkan moncong beruang tersebut pada bibir Yuuta beberapa kali. "Oh, begitu…"_

_Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Kaname. Ia tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum berlari ke arah Shun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tanganmu saat berciuman? Apa kau meletakkannya di samping badan?"_

"_Apa? Itu akan merusak suasana. Bukankah seharusnya mereka saling berpegangan tangan? Dengan hati-hati dan lembut," Shun menjulurkan kedua tangannya._

_Dengan lembut Kaname menggenggam kedua tangan Shun. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shun. Warna kemerahan di pipinya semakin memerah. Ia memejamkan matanya diikuti oleh Shun._

"_Kaname-kun, kau terbawa suasana," Yuuki menatap Kaname yang sekarang menatapnya dengan semburat merah yang memenuhi kedua belah pipinya._

"_Shun, kau juga," Yuuta menambahkan._

"_Seharusnya aku yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu," Yuuki melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasanya._

_Kaname mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping badan. "Apa maksudmu?" Wajah Kaname semakin memerah. Entah itu karena marah atau malu._

—_**Flashback off—**_

.

.

.

Shun menatap marshmallow-nya kemudian tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu menempelkan marshmallow tersebut ke bibirnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Shun langsung menarik dirinya dari tembok pembatas. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Ia tak menyangka Yuuta akan memergokinya sedang melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti tadi.

Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Yuuta-kun! Bukan apa-apa!"

"Ini," Yuuta menjulurkan sebuah buku kepada Shun. "Kau sepertinya tertarik pada buku ini, jadi kau boleh meminjamnya. Lagipula ini punya Kaname."

Yuuta berbalik meninggalkan Shun setelah ia memberikan buku tersebut. "Sampai jumpa."

"Yuuta-kun, tunggu!"

Yuuta berbalik lalu menatap Shun. "Ada apa?"

"Um… Kau tahu rasanya berciuman?" Shun bertanya dengan nada ragu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

Yuuta melirik ke arah lain seperti mencari jawaban. Wajahnya tetap datar meskipun sedikit warna merah muncul di kedua pipinya. "Aku belum pernah mencium siapapun."

"Um… Kau mau mencobanya?" Shun menundukkan kepalanya—berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Ia memeluk sebungkus marshmallow dan buku yang ia pegang dengan erat.

Yuuta sedikit terkejut—meskipun wajahnya tetap datar—atas kata-kata Shun. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Shun. "Kau yakin?"

Shun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Sejujurnya ia masih ragu. Tapi rasa ingin tahunya begitu besar. Dan itu mendorongnya untuk mencoba melakukan hal itu.

Yuuta meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Shun. Hal itu membuat Shun mendongak. Tanpa disengaja, iris merah mudanya bertemu pandang dengan iris kecokelatan milik Yuuta.

Tangan kanan Yuuta bergerak untuk meraih dagu Shun. Dengan perlahan mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ciuman pertama mereka terasa sangat lembut. Rasanya seperti marshmallow. Mereka berdua sama-sama menikmatinya.

Setelah beberapa detik, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Yuuta mundur satu langkah lalu menyentuh tangan Shun yang masih memeluk buku dan sebungkus marshmallow. Yuuta melihat ke sekeliling mereka. "Tidak ada yang melihat."

"Eh?" Shun menatap Yuuta dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Ditambah lagi banyak orang di sekitar mereka. Tapi sepertinya memang tak ada yang melihat mereka.

Yuuta menarik tangannya, "Aku pergi dulu," ia lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Shun menatap punggung Yuuta hingga menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangannya. Ia menunduk lalu menyentuh bibirnya.

"_Lembut… Seperti marshmallow."_

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

"Yuutan! Shun-chan!" Chizuru berlari ke arah Yuuta dan Shun yang berjalan di depannya. Ia memegang selembar foto ukuran sekitar 3R. "Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?"

"Eh? Tadi? Maksudmu apa, Chizuru-kun?" Shun menatap Chizuru dengan pandangan bingung.

Chizuru tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia menunjukkan foto yang ia bawa kepada Shun dan juga Yuuta. "Mengapa kalian tidak memberitahukannya?"

Wajah Shun mendadak memerah setelah melihat foto tersebut. Wajah Yuuta tetap datar meskipun kedua pipinya dihiasi oleh semburat merah tipis. Gambar mereka sedang berciuman tercetak jelas di sana. Entah siapa yang memotretnya. _Angle_-nya terlalu pas.

"D-dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Wajah Shun memucat. Ia langsung merebut foto itu dari tangan Chizuru.

"Kebetulan saja aku lewat dan melihat kalian. Untung saja aku membawa kamera." Chizuru masih tersenyum. Bahkan senyumnya semakin lebar. "Aku berniat untuk memperbanyaknya sepulang sekolah."

"Jangan!"

_**Omake Ends**_

.

.

.

**A/N : ** Aneh, ya? Aneh, 'kan? Gaje, ya? Ini dibuat gara-gara saya senang sekaligus sedih pas nonton episode 13. Entah kenapa saya buat ini pas nonton episode terakhir di hari terakhir saya sekolah.

Daripada saya kebanyakan curcol, mendingan saya sudahi saja bagian ini. Saya mohon review-nya. Flame juga boleh. Mau saya pake buat ngebakar guru saya yang menyebalkan.


End file.
